April 20, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The April 20, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 20, 2015 at the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Episode summary Brie Bella vs Naomi She took out Paige already; is Nikki Bella next? Now that Naomi’s beaten Paige so bad that her doctors have advised her against competition, the former Funkadactyl made an example of Brie Bella, with Nikki at commentary, as a further display of her increasing dominance within the Divas division. What started as a mat-wrestling head-to-head quickly turned into an elbow-trading brawl and back again, one that Brie briefly gained the upper hand in following the “Brie Mode” dropkick from the turnbuckle. And even though Naomi whiffed on a crossbody through the air, she rallied nicely with a full-on slap to Brie’s face, and a leaping Rear View to seal it. Damien Mizdow vs The Miz There can only be one. And that one is The Miz. Dispatching Damien Mizdow to claim the rights to his own brand once and for all, The Miz ensured that his former stunt double had no further claim to The Awesome One’s identity. He had a little help from his “Marine 4” co-star, of course. Summer Rae, who has spent the last two weeks on Mizdow’s arm, threw her lot in with her fellow “Marine” and cost Mizdow what would have been the win that validated all his misery over the last few months. She raked Mizdow’s eyes after he hit Miz with every single one of his own moves, from the backbreaker/neckbreaker combo and the kneeling DDT. Miz hit the Skull Crushing Finale on the blinded Mizdow for the win that turned him back into Damien Sandow with three counts of the ref's hand, but Randy Orton crashed his post-match celebration with the fourth RKO outta nowhere, sending Miz sprawling into the mat. Ryback vs Adam Rose Who’s tough enough? Well, once upon a time, Ryback was. As a well-documented veteran of the reality show’s training, The Big Guy was called upon to display his skills as the newest season of Tough Enough prepares to launch. The unlucky recipient of the beating was Adam Rose, who attempted to stall Ryback with a sleeper hold, only to be put on his butt with the rarely seen Boulder Holder, and then on his back by Shell Shocked. Two Rosebuds, a banana and a hot dog, rushed the ring to help their ringmaster, and The Big Guy responded with an old-school double Shell Shocked to the overmatched foodstuffs. It allowed Rosa Mendes to rush to Rose's side and tend to the fallen party animal. Next up for Ryback? Rusev on SmackDown. Results * Singles Match: '''Naomi defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) * '''Singles Match: The Miz defeated Damien Mizdow (w/ Summer Rae) to Retain the rights to "THE MIZ" Brand. Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Eden * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Eden Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes